


Premiere Fun

by MandoDyn



Category: Oscar Isaac (fandom), Pedro Pascal (fandom), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars RPF
Genre: Armpit Kink, Daddy Kink, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Scent Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoDyn/pseuds/MandoDyn
Relationships: Pedro Pascal/Oscar Isaac
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Premiere Fun

The premiere for Rise Of Skywalker was just about over and throughout the whole thing Pedro Pascal and Oscar Isaac couldn't keep their eyes off each other, they wanted nothing more then to tear each others clothes off and go at it like the horny sluts they were.

Just a couple of minutes later Pedro shoved Oscar into the nearest bathroom as they kissed their way towards the stalls. Oscar broke away first, taking his clothes off after as Pedro did the same, now both men were naked, just how they liked it.

Pedro's hairy chest and armpits were like heaven to Oscar, he dived his nose and mouth towards Pedro's body as the hairy man got on the toilet.

Oscar was lapping at the hair all over Pedro's body, specifically his armpits, Oscar couldn't get enough of Pedro's hairy pits, the way they smelt, the way they looked, the way the sweat mixed with the hair tasted on his tongue, it was the best thing the man had ever tasted.

Pedro was starting to moan like crazy at the way that he was being licked at, the way Oscar cleaned his pits was something that he would never get tired off.

"Oh yeah, you like sniffing daddy's smelly pits, don't you, you little slut?"

Oscar moaned at the way he was being treated as nothing but a toy to the older man. 

"I'm close, I'm gonna cum daddy" Oscar whined as the pleasure was becoming too much but before he had to chance to let out his release.

Pedro flipped the two men's position, making Oscar now the one on the toilet seat, his ass sticking out like the whore that he was being treated as.

Oscar was again whining before he felt the warm muscle of Pedro's tongue flick against his ass. Oscar's breathing immediately started getting heavier as he had never been rimmed before and the feeling was new to him.

Just as the taste of Pedro's armpits were heaven to Oscar, Pedro loved the taste and scent of Oscar's sweet ass.

Pedro couldn't get enough of just tasting the surface of Oscar's ass he needed to taste the inside of it, he needed to know how the taste felt on his tongue and the smell engulf his nostrils.

The moment that Pedro's tongue entered Oscar's ass, Oscar let out a scream at hour good it felt before quickly being silenced by Pedro's finger's giving Oscar something to suck on as he was being eaten out.

Pedro's tongue was curling up in Oscar's asshole, the feeling was amazing for the two men, Pedro's tongue delving in and out of the smelly hole was pure ecstasy for Pedro.

Oscar had been close to release but this time he was too caught up in his moans to end up warning Pedro about it.

Oscar's cum had exploded out of his dick, landing all over Pedro's face and hair and much to Oscar's surprise he had ended up licking it up, it was one of the sexiest things that Oscar had ever ended up seeing in his whole lifetime.

Pedro himself was still erect and he wasn't done with the man in front of him.

Pedro lifted himself up while grabbing Oscar's legs, lining himself up with the hole he had just devoured. 

Without warning he shoved into the younger man below him, thrusting in and out without any sort of way to prepare Oscar aside from the spit left over in his ass.

Oscar and Pedro were both moaning as if there lives depended on it, it was amazing the way Pedro's dick hit just the right spots in Oscar's ass was just one of the best feelings ever.

Pedro, again without warning, let out his seed in Oscar, leaving him a cum filled moaning mess.

Pedro picked up his clothes putting everything on while also taking Oscar's underwear.

Pedro took a big sniff of the younger man's boxers before throwing it on the whore and leaving the stall.

Oscar on the other hand was completely beaten up, he was a mess but being filled with cum was quite a turn on for the man, causing him to stuff his boxers up his asshole before getting dressed and following the older man out of the bathroom.

The rest of the night was a bit awkward for the man, especially for Oscar when Pedro kept grabbing his ass.

But overall, it was a horny, smelly night that both men enjoyed very much.


End file.
